Nomi Descubre Otro Secreto De Randy
by SheylaNanami
Summary: DESPUES DE HABER DERROTADO AL HECHICERO HACE CUATRO MESES. Nomi descubre un secreto de Randy. El mejor guardado uno en el que nadie sospecharia ni pensaria. Randy y Howard sienten algo extraño a Nomi, de repente cambia su genio serio y se la pasa sonriendo algo raro segun ellos. Nomi empieza a sentir celos de Randy un momento esperen ¿celos?
1. 1 capitulo: El Vampirangel

**_Este capitulo es el primero que hago trata despues de vencer al hechicero con la ayuda de Nomi..._**

**_Capitulo:1 La Rubia y El Vampirangel._**

Randy Cunningham era un estudiante de undecimo grado. Ya habia pasado cuatro meses desde que destruyò al hechicero con la ayuda de Nomi quien se quedo en Norrisville viviendo con Randy y sus padres (quienes lo adoptaron al darse cuenta que el no tenia adonde ir, y para que Randy no estuviera solo ya que gracias a su trabajo nunca estaban en casa sino en otros paises)

Randy tenia otro secreto, aparte de haber sido el Ninja el era un tipo de angel conocido por algunos como vampirangel, ya que tenia alas enormes blancas de angel que cuando cambianaba las arrastraba, apartir de tener una cola larga como la de Rin Okumura de AO NO EXORCIST que escondia debajo de su ropa y sus alas las guardaba pero esta vez no guardó su cola .

Era Lunes el primer dìa de escuela despues de volver de vacaciones sus rasgos habian cambiado un poco, su cabello era màs largo tenia un mechon en su cara que le tapaba un ojo como los chicos emo, sus ojos inexplicablemente habian cambiado de ser azules a pasar a ser color rojos-fuego como los de Nomi, además Randy ya habia cambiado la maña de levantarse tarde para alistarse e irse a la secundaria, entonces se levantaba dos horas antes para levantarse, irse a bañar, mudarse e ir a comer. Nomi se levantaba quince minutos despues (normalmente era lo que Randy tardaba en bañarse)

Cuando terminaron de comer faltaban 30 minutos para entrar a lecciones asi que se fueron corriendo a la casa de Howard para irse con el a la secundaria.

-¡Hola Cunningham, Hola Nomi!- Saludò Howard cuando los vió llegar.

-¡Hola Howard!- respondiò Randy, pero Nomi no respondiò por estar viendo los pajaros en el cielo volar mientras sonreia.

-¿que le pasa a Nomi amigo?- preguntó Howard extrañado normalmente Nomi no sonreía siempre estaba serio.

-¡No se está asi desde hace cuatro meses, despues de que el Ninja y él derrotaron al hechicero!

-¡Ah si ahora que lo dices es cierto!- respondió Howard.

-¡Nomi, Nomi, Nomi!- decía Randy ya que desde hacia rato se quedaba viendo el cielo.

-¡ah si, si dime Cunningham!- decia Nomi despues de volver en si.

-¿pasa algo?

-¡No porque lo preguntas, Cunningham?

-¡Bueno hace rato estas viendo hacia arriba!- respondió Randy.

-¡ah por eso lo preguntas bueno, yo estaba viendo los pajaros!

-¿pajaros que pajaros?- preguntaba Howard mientras volvia a ver el cielo pero lo unico que veia eran las nubes.

-¡No me referia a lo pajaros que tu conoces Howard, yo miro sus almas!- respondió Nomi.

-¿como sus almas?- Preguntaron los dos al msimo tiempo. (Randy y Howard)

-¿Joven Ninja no me digas que tu no los puedes ver?- (Nomi ya se habia acostumbrado a decirle asi a Randy)

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Randy extrañado.

-¡Por favor tu eres un vampirangel!- respondió Nomi- ¿y me vas a decir que no los puedes ver!

-¿vampirangel no...no...no se de que... hablas?- respondió Randy Tartamudeando.

-¿Si no sabes entonces porque tienes cola?- respondió Nomi acercandose a Randy haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¿cola que cola... mi cola?- al principio se extraño pero gritó cuando se dio cuenta que no la habia escondido dentro de su ropa.

-¿Nomi hasta ahora te diste cuenta?- preguntó Howard.

-¡De que hablas Howard tu ya le habias visto la Kyū (cola) vampirangel a Randy?

-¿ Si hace años cuando teniamos como cuatro años Randy y yo nos bañabamos juntos y la primera vez le vi la cola y el me lo explico ese es el unico secreto que nadie mas sabe aparte de tí!

-¡HOWARD!- Randy no sabia porque pero con solo oir que el era un tipo de fenomeno el se sonrojaba.

-¡Joven Ninja mirame!- dijo Nomi agarrando a Randy del menton haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Nomi?

En eso Randy se empezò a sonrojar y a sentir un poco incomodo, Howard no les prestaba atenciòn porque empezò a escuchar musica con sus Mcaudifonos.

-¡Jov...- Nomino pudo terminar de decir porque oyeron la


	2. 2 Capitulo: LA CHICA NUEVA

**_Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo De mi Fanfic._**

**_2 Capitulo: La Chica Nueva._**

-¡Jov...!- Nomino pudo terminar de decir porque oyeron la campana de la secundaria tocar entrada.

-¡Nomi, Randy apúrense que llegaremos tarde!- gritó Howard.

Randy aprovechó que Howard los llamó a escapar Nomi.

-¡Espera Howard!- gritó.

Nomi suspiró y corrió con ellos hacia su clase. La primera clase era Ciencias.

Cunningham, Howard y Nomi se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Nomi aun seguía confundido con la cola de Randy y ahora que lo recordaba él no la había escondido.

-¿joven Ninja?- dijo Nomi a Randy quien lo volvió a ver pero notó que todavía seguía sonrojado.

-¡Dime Nomi…!- respondió.

-¡Tienes algo detrás de tí!

-¿Algo detrás de mí… a mi cola…? – se avergonzó.

-¡Si no la escondiste afuera de clase!

-¡se me olvido!- respondió Randy mientras intentaba disimular la cola sentándose en ella y cruzándosela entre las piernas ya que si se la escondía sabía que lo volverían a ver pero cruzarla entre sus piernas no sirvió de nada pues su cola era tan larga y todavía se notaba, además de que le hacía cosquillas cuando bajaba la cabeza.

-¡Joven Ninja!- se reía ya que le daba risa al ver a Randy con su cola entre las piernas (él pensaba que parecía perro solo le faltaban las orejas caídas y listo)

-¿Qué porque te ríes? ¡No es gracioso por lo menos tú no tienes cola!- respondió murmurando Randy no malhumorado ya que no le gustaba hacerlo y menos con su maestro Nomi.

-¡Gomen nasai, watashi wanode, watashi mo anata no Shippō o mite waratte motte iru...!- se disculpó Nomi…**_ (_**_Discúlpame, pero me da risa verte con tu cola así además yo...)_

Cuando Nomi iba a terminar su oración el director entró con una chica rubia, su cabello le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con un mechón parecido al de Randy pero más largo, ojos como de color Gris-25 (para que lo entiendan vayan a su pc y escogen el gris oscuro y después buscan el color gris-25), su piel era pálida como si no acostumbrara a salir al sol, llevaba una minifalda color azul oscuro, un top deportivo rojo al parecer con manga larga, una sudadera con capucha color rosa oscuro, unos leggeans negros y al parecer unas tenis que combinaban con todo su estilo. Nomi Y Howard notaron algo raro en ella lo cuál era que tenía una cola parecida a la de Randy y eso les extrañó, pero no dijeron nada.

-¡Hola chicos ella es una compañera nueva por favor trátenla bien!- dijo el Director, mientras no le quitaba la mirada a la chica.

-¡Muy bien pasa estudiante y por favor preséntate a la clase!- dijo la profesora Driscoll.

-¡Hola Mi Nombre es Brandy Nanami vengo de Tokio Japón… un gusto en conocerlos!- se presentó la chica nueva, todos la saludaron.

-¡Bienvenida Brandy ve a sentarte a la par de Randy Cunningham!- dijo la profesora haciéndole señas a este para que levantara la mano quien obedeció.

-¡Muy bien empecemos la clase!- dijo la profesora y empezó a explicar la clase.

Randy no le había prestado mucha atención a la compañera nueva por estar viendo como ocultar su cola y Nomi aún así seguía riéndose de Randy.

-¡Randy hermano, oye!- dijo Howard preocupado al notar que Randy desde hacía rato tenía la mirada baja pero no le había visto la cola.

-¡Estoy en un lio Howard, mi cola es muy larga y no puedo esconderla dentro de mi ropa o todos me verán!-respondió R.C (Randy Cunningham)

-¿Porque no la escondiste antes de entrar Nee-chan (hermano en japonés)?- preguntó Howard.

-¡Se me olvidó!- fue lo último que respondió Randy.

Durante toda la clase Randy sin darse cuenta se la pasó jugando con su cola, quien ya se había cansado de intentar esconderla así que lo dejó así y pensó en ignorar a los que se le quedaran viendo.

**_PERDONEN QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA TA CORTO PERO, COMO ESTABA EN VACACIONES ME FUI ADONDE MI HERMANA Y ELLA TENIA WI-FI PERO YA ME VINE A MI CASA Y AQUÍ NO TENEMOS ESO (ME METO CON EL INTERNET DE MI CELULAR Y EL SALDO SE LO COME RÁPIDO)_**


	3. 3 capitulo: CELOS DE UN MAESTRO NINJA

**Bueno aquí sigo con el segundo capítulo conste que Nomi y Randy ya son pareja. **

**3 capitulo: Celos de un maestro Ninja.**

**-En el Almuerzo-**

Randy y Howard estaban almorzando en la cafetería cuando en eso llegó Nomi junto con la chica nueva y se sentó con ellos, claro a Howard no le agrado la idea pero no quería ser descortés. En eso vió que en el bolso de Brandy estaba el juego Derriba Tumbas XXII, Brandy lo notó.

-¿Oye Howard te gustan los videojuegos?- Preguntó Brandy, Randy y Nomi se le quedaron viendo a Howard a ver que respondería:

-¡Claro me encantan… más el Derriba Tumbas… ese videojuego es brutal!

-¿Cierto, ya tienen la XXII edición?- preguntó.

-¡No esa sale hasta en un mes!- respondieron Nomi y Randy.

-¡Ah cierto Gomen nasai (perdón), entonces tengan!- dijo Brandy mientras les mostraba el videojuego.

-¡Gracias Brandy pero…!

-¡No importa quédatelo tengo cinco copias!

Howard y Randy se miraron el uno al otro asombrados.

-¿Oye Brandy puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Randy.

-¡Si claro dime!

-¿Tu familia también son vampirangel?

-¿Ah que te refieres?- preguntó Brandy ya que era la primera vez que oía esa palabra.

-¡Por tu cola a eso me refiero!- respondió Randy arrecostándose sobre la mesa con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Ah eso...! ¡Bueno… pues soy la única al parecer, en mi familia nadie ha tenido cola!

-¡única eh, es algo bueno… tener cola es algo raro pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra!

-¿Y tú como sabes? ¡Tener cola quiere decir que todos te verán diferente!

-¡Bueno eso no me pasa a mí… por lo menos no ahora!- dijo Randy mientras le enseñaba su cola a Brandy.

-¿Cómo no había visto esa cosa, cuan larga será?

-¡Nunca me lo había preguntado así que no se!- respondió Randy mirándose la cola y se dio cuenta que era del mismo tamaño que él.

-¡Mide 1.55 metros!- dijo Nomi.

-¿Eh 1.55 metros como sabes?- Respondió Randy ya que no recordaba que se la hubiera medido.

-¿Por favor Cunningham no es obvio?- respondió Nomi sarcásticamente.

-¿1.55 metros vaya oye y tu cola cuanto mide Brandy?

-¡1.50, al menos eso media esta mañana!

-¡Por cinco centímetros!- se burló Randy.

-¡No presumas cola larga!

-¿Ah sí Oye Brandy eres vampiro o ángel?- preguntó Nomi, ya que se sentía expulsado.

-¡Soy un vampiro, pero no tomo sangre humana!

-¿Por qué no?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los tres.

Brandy al oír a los tres hablar al mismo tiempo sonrió.

-¡Porque no, la sangre humana nunca me ha gustado, solo tomo de animales que salgo a cazar en la noche!- respondió mientras se levantaban los tres a dejar los platos (Howard ya había terminado y se fue a buscar los libros para la próxima lección en su casillero).

-¡iiaac!- dijo Randy sacando la lengua.

-¡Jajaja vamos Randy la sangre no es tan mala!

-¡Eso lo dices tú que eres un vampiro, yo no tomo…!

-¿Eh, porque no?

-¡Es un ángel Brandy no un vampiro, cada vez que Randy está cerca de la sangre siempre le repugna!- se rio Nomi.

-¡Un ángel, mmm vaya nunca pensé en ver uno!

-¡Bueno no es ángel después de todo ya que no sabe volar, ni tampoco usar sus poderes!- explicó el peli-rojo retomando su seriedad.

-¡Nomi, Damare, onegai!- dijo Randy ya que se sentía avergonzado de eso. (Nomi, cállate, por favor)

-¿Qué se calle porque?- preguntó Brandy.

-¿Si Randy porque quieres que me calle?

-¡No por nada chicos olvídenlo!- respondió- ¿Qué clases te tocan Howard?

-¡Me toca Inglés!- respondió Howard mientras miraba su papel de asignaturas-¿Y a ustedes?

-¡A mi ingles!

-¡Ingles!

-¡Ingles!

-¡Entonces parece que nos toca la misma materia!- dijo Brandy feliz, Randy al ver la sonrisa de ella se sonrojó y sonrió igual, eso hizo sentir algo celoso a Nomi.

-¡Meikakuna yorokobi so no baai!- dijo Nomi con voz sarcástica **(Si claro que alegría)**

-¿Nomi no subete no kenri, anata ga sore ni kotaeru tame ni?- preguntó Randy ante la respuesta de Nomi. **(Nomi está todo bien porque respondes así)**

-¡Watashi wa nani mo, wakai ninja o okorimasen, kotae o yurushite, watashi wa gakkō ni iku yo!- respondió Nomi mientras se iba. **(No me pasa nada Joven Ninja, Perdona la respuesta, ya me voy a clases)**

-¡Ōkē Nomi!- respondió Randy algo preocupado **(está bien Nomi)**

-¡Muy bien eso si fue raro!- dijeron Howard y Brandy.

-¿Por favor dime que no oíste nada de lo que dijo Nomi, Brandy?- dijo Randy avergonzado.

-¡Si te soy sincera claro que no le entendí pues estaba hablando con Howard, pero si escuche lo último que dijo!- respondió.

-¡Ah que bien de todos modos no me gustó que hablara así!

-¿Por cierto que dijo?- preguntó Howard.

-¡No nada hermano vayamos a clase!

Todos se fueron a la clase de Ingles, Randy se sentó en su lugar asignado, que era a la par de Nomi. Howard se sentó con Brandy y se la pasaron hablando toda la clase claro hablaban bajo para que nadie les escuchara pero se callaban cuando la profesora empezaba a explicar.

La profesora ese día hablaba sobre aparatos eléctricos, todos estaban distraídos, viendo para otro lado, mandando cartas o hablando con el compañero de la par, todos excepto Randy y Nomi quien estaba incomodo por sentarse a la par de Randy después de lo que dijo en el pasillo, pensando haber ofendido a Brandy o a Randy pero no a Howard quien no le caía muy bien pero no lo mostraba.

-¿Nomi pasa algo?- dijo Randy poniendo su mano izquierda en la mano derecha de Nomi.

-¡No me pasa nada y ya suéltame!- respondió Nomi quitando la mirada a Randy.

-¿Nomi por favor mírame a los ojos?- dijo Randy algo preocupado.

-¡Déjame en paz!- dijo Nomi algo sonrojado.

-¡Go…gomen nasai!- (Pe...perdón)

Detrás de la mesa de Randy estaba La Chica Flautista y Julián quienes estaban ceñidos en la larga cola de Randy y no le quitaban la mirada ni un segundo.

-¡Muy bien clase todos me van a dibujar 10 aparatos eléctricos que hay en sus casas al terminar si quieren las pintan!- dijo la profesora.

-¡Computadora, refrigerador, Microondas…!- Randy iba pensando en las cosas que había en su casa, pero eran tantas que apenas se acordaba ya que sus padres todos los meses le compraban alguna cosa para que estuviera feliz, pero él no quería nada de eso solo quería cariño, amor en fin él quería a sus padres pero cuando llegó Nomi él se sentía diferente se sentía feliz Nomi le daba lo que él había querido que le dieran amor y cariño pero a veces se comportaba de manera seria y lo regañaba pero él se sentía bien.

Diez minutos después Nomi ya los había terminado y para pasar el rato los empezó a pintar uno por uno en eso llegó en una parte del cuaderno en la que había escrito dentro de un corazón N+R (Nomi y Randy) se le quedó mirando a Randy quien estaba jugando con el lápiz, pues ya había terminado de dibujar y pintar, dio un gran suspiro y se quedó pensando, en los días que ha pasado con Randy desde que me empezaron a salir juntos entre ellas idas al cine, caminatas al parque, jugar videojuegos (esa noche para él fue estupenda pues acabaron en la cama), al pensar en eso se sonrojó y empezó a sacudir la cabeza, pero entonces se tocó los labios y se sonrojó aún más. Todavía no podía entender cómo fue que se acabó enamorando de quien solía ser Su estudiante… el salvador de Norrisville School… el… EL NINJA pero se alegró al saber que Randy sentía lo mismo, pero a la vez se sintió mal por haberse enojado con él. En eso notó como miraban La Chica Flautista y Julián en eso siguió la mirada de los dos y supo adónde iba la mirada eso le dio risa, intento que no le escucharan pero Randy lo hizo.

-¿Eh que pasa Nomi?- preguntó no muy seguro de dirigirle la palabra…

-¡Las caras de esos dos, se quedan mirando tu cola y no le quitan la mirada parecen idiotizados jaja!- respondió Nomi quien seguía riendo.

-¿Mirando mi cola a ver?- dijo Randy mientras volvía a ver a esos dos y movía su cola de un lado para otro y le dio risa al ver que era cierto.

-¡Cunningham ya basta que esos dos se van a marear!- dijo Nomi después de un rato con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Está bien!- respondió este último y agarró su cola y la escondió en su espalda en ese mismo momento Julián y La Chica Flautista sacudieron sus cabezas como si estuvieran mareados.

-¡Está bien traigan sus dibujos!- pidió Mr.

Iban uno por uno a llevarle sus dibujos a la profesora pero algunos no sabía que eran hasta que leía los nombres de cada uno, los únicos dibujos que gustaba ver eran la de Randy y Nomi, no sabía porque pero no necesitaba leer los nombres de cada objeto para saber que eran.

-¡Muy bien chicos hoy les dejaré una tarea valdrá diez puntos en su nota, algunos lo necesitan!- dijo la Mr. Volviendo con una mirada de *si sigues así te quedaras hasta el final de año y tendrás que repetir* hacia Bucky.

Todos pusieron cara larga pues no les gustaban las tareas que hacia Mr., ya que les resultaban difíciles, pero se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que lo que tenían que hacer era escribir un diálogo entre él y su mejor amigo, amiga, novia o novio en fin con quien quisieran.

-¡Vaya esta tarea esta fácil!

-¡La terminaré en un minuto!

-¡A cual de mis amigos elegiré!

Eran los comentarios que más se oían en la clase sobre la tarea de Mr.

-¡See you later students!- se despidió la profesora.

Todos se levantaron de sus mesas y se fueron hacia sus casas, Randy no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le divirtió ver a esos dos hipnotizados por su larga cola, pero en eso oye que los que iban detrás de él hablaban respecto a su miembro largo.

-¡Oigan miren lo que Randy tiene atrás!- dijo una chica.

-¡Si es largo pero no tenemos que juzgar chicas!- dijo una chica a la que Randy creía reconocer por su voz.

-¡Oye me vas a decir que alguien que tiene cola, es algo normal, no… eso es raro!

-¡Si no es normal pero no hay que juzgar!- dijo ella.

-¡Pero Theresa, eso es ser como un fenómeno, además ya se dieron cuenta que la cola de la chica nueva también tiene esa cosa!- dijo la primera que había hablado dirigiéndose a sus amigas.

Randy no soportaba seguir escuchando a las que lo criticaban excepto a Theresa quien lo estaba defendiendo.

-¡Vamos chicas cierren ese pico, oyeron… no es mi culpa haber nacido con cola y si ustedes si hubieran nacido con algo que no es normal les hubiera gustado que les hablaran mal de eso!- dijo Randy indignado, volviéndolas a mirar con una cara seria.

-¡Perdónanos Randy fue sin intención!- se disculparon y se fueron corriendo.

Randy solo suspiró y siguió su camino, Howard se había ido por otro lado al irse a casa con Brandy y Nomi se había ido más rápido a casa para no toparse con Randy.


	4. 4 Cap: Explicaciones, Disculpas y Besos

Randy solo suspiró y siguió su camino, Howard se había ido por otro lado al irse a casa con Brandy y Nomi se había ido más rápido a casa para no toparse con Randy.

-¡Vaya este no ha sido uno de mis mejores días!- pensó Randy recordando él inexplicable comentario de Nomi, su actitud por haberle hablado a Brandy, enojarse con él, no dirigirle la mirada ni que lo dejase tocar siquiera las manos y que unas tontas chicas hablaran mal de su cola.

Siguió caminando intentando saber que le ocurría a su pareja pero no logró entender porque el de ese comportamiento y se preocupó al pensar en como se comportaria cuando llegara a casa. En eso vio y estaba justo en frente de su puerta, no sabia si abrir o…. ¿o que?

Abrió y se preocupó al no ver a Nomi en la sala, normalmente estaría barriendo, lavando, cocinando o viendo televisión pero no, así que subió a su habitación (con la que seguía compartiendo con Nomi ya que sus padres se habian llevado la llave de la habitación en la que dormían) y lo vio sentado en su cama leyendo un libro en el que logró leer el titulo _Divergente de Veronica _Roth **(Tengo que admitir que el libro y la pelicula de este son totalmente bruce).** Nomi al ver a Randy se sonrojó y volvió a leer el libro.

-¿Oye Nomi que te pasó en la escuela hoy haz estado muy extraño?

-¿No se de que me hablas?

-¡Baka… deja de fingir y suelta ese libro de una vez… mirame a los ojos y dime la verdad!- respondió Randy encolerizado mientras le quitaba el libro de la mano y lo tiró a la cama mientras se sentaba encima de él ya que su mal dia en la secundaria se debió en parte al raro comportamiento de su pareja.

-¡Quitate de encima y te vuelvo a repetirtelo Cunningham! ¿No se de que me hablas?- en eso volvió a ver a Randy a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de Randy iban a llorar.

-¡Por favor basta… basta… si sigues negandolo mi corazón se partira… no me sigas mintiendo… tu bien… sabes a lo que me refiero!- dijo Randy cuando una lagrima cayó en la mejilla del peli-rojo.

-¡Cunningham…ya no llores… no… no deja de llorar maldita sea!- dijo Nomi ya que nunca le había gustado ver a Randy llorar.

-¿Eh?

-¡No, deja de llorar te diré lo que quieras solo deja de llorar nunca me ha gustado ver llorar a los que quiero!- respondió Nomi.

-¿Hoy estás raro Nomi, hoy tus sentimientos son diferentes a los de costumbre, siempre estás ruborizado, tus palabras no son las comunes y hoy… hoy…!- sus palabras fueron ahogadas por las lagrimas y el llanto que no pudo reprimir.

-¡Randy watashi… simimasen onegai, simimasen!-dijo Nomi mientras pegaba su frente a la de Randy **(Randy yo… perdóname porfavor, perdoname)**

Randy iba a hablar cuando fue interumpido por Nomi quien le agarró del mentón levantando su mirada y dandole un apasionado beso quien inmediatamente lo correspondió, sus lenguas jugaban con la otra, su saliva se entremezclaba, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, Nomi abrazó a Randy pasando su mano detrás de su espalda, ese beso apasionado hubiera durado más si sus pulmones no hubieran exigido oxigeno.

-¡Nomi… no comprendo tu comportamiento… dime que es lo que hoy te tiene tan raro!- decía Randy mientras agarraba a Nomi de la mejilla.

-¡Ce…celos supongo!- Nomi bajó la mirada mientras se sonrojaba más de lo que estaba.

Eso le sorprendió a Randy ya que nunca esperaria que alguien se pusiera celoso por él y menos lo esperaria del peli-rojo de más de 800 años ya que él era un chico serio, sus emociones nunca las mostraba excepto a Randy.

-¿Celoso… pero Nomi porque lo estarías?- preguntó Randy volviendole a levantar la mirada.

-¡Yo… no… lo sé exactamente… ví que te sonrojabas cuando Brandy sonrió, entonces yo... sentí algo raro no sé… en mi corazón!- respondió este con pena.

Randy solo sonrió haciendo que Nomi se apenara más de lo que estaba, entonces le besó la frente.

-¡KA…WA…II…O!-le susurró Randy a la oreja de Nomi haciendo que este sintiera escalofríos.

-¿Kawaiio?

Randy se levantó y le dio otro beso a Nomi quien entre-abrió los labios para dejar pasar la lengua de Randy, con sus mejillas rojas como una fresa besaba a su novio dulcemente, Randy acarició la cabeza de Nomi dulcemente, cuando terminaron de besarse Randy dijo:

-¡Me sonrojé porque nunca había visto a una chica que me sonriera a mí…eso fue… no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte… me sorprendió la manera en la que contestaste vaya Nomi sabia que eras un poco irritable pero no celoso!- en eso noto que Nomi no aguantaba la vergüenza y se escondia debajo de las sabanas.

-¡Ya callate Cunningham!- dijo el peli-rojo intentando disimular lo que no podia ocultar.

-¡Jaja!

-¡Damare, Damare, Damare, Baka, Ajo!- decía Nomi haciendole tanta gracia a Randy que no podía aguantar la risa. (Callate, callate, callate, tonto, estúpido)

-¡Vamos Nomi sal de las sabanas no te escondas… espera no la cola no agh!- dijo Randy intentando sacar a Nomi de hay pero Nomi le agarró la cola haciendo que Randy se quejara (La cola es una parte sensible de un yasha *demonio* si se agarra fuertemente el otro se somete, dije que era un vampirangel no un ángel santo)

-¡Ah por favor esta cosa es más suave de lo que pensé!- dijo Nomi frotando con su mano la cola de Randy haciendo que este se excitara.

-¡Aahg Nomi b-basta Nomi suel…tame aahg la cola por…favor!- Randy luchaba para que Nomi le soltara pero no podia ya que se sentía debil por el agarre hacia su cola.

-¡Vamos Randy no creí que fueras tan debil!- dijo Nomi mientras se la soltaba.

-¡Baka…baka mi cola es debil esta conectada a mi cuerpo y tu…!

Nomi se abalanza contra Randy y le da otro beso en la boca, cuando terminan de besarse un delgado hilo de saliva los unia. Nomi fuertemente abrazó a Randy.

-¡Se que hoy pasaste un mal día y en parte fue mi culpa…!

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- se sorprendió el abrazado ya que no le había dicho nada de eso a él

-¡Por favor, tu forma de cerrar la puerta, tu expresión cuando llegaste aquí y la forma en que me gritastes cuando me quitastes el libro a la fuerza se nota que fue un mal día **Ai!**- respondió Nomi **(Ai **significa amor en japones**) **

-¡Ah si perdona lo del arrebato forzoso!

-¡No importa ahora deja de llorar y vete a bañar yo iré a preparar la cena!

-¿N-Nomi tu ya te bañastes?

-¡No me bañaré después, primero bañate tú!- respondió este.

Randy asintió con la cabeza buscó su toalla, no se iba a meter al baño sin antes darle el ultimo beso, lo cual a Nomi le haría enojar pero en estas circunstancias aceptó el beso y acarició la mejilla de Randy. Al terminar de besarse Nomi bajó y fue a cocinar mientras Randy se iba a bañar.

**_MUY BIEN AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. _**


End file.
